A Love For War A War For Love
by CryptChick
Summary: The law was finally passed, the extermination of all demons set in motion. Kagome a huge star living under a false name, is kidnapped by the demon rebels, yet when faced with the demon leader her gaze is questioning, could it really be…… Inuyasha? Story b
1. Chapter 1

**By: Cryptchick **(formally known as AmbereyesCryptchick, or plain Ambereyes)

**A Love for War a War for Love…..**

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

**Disclaimer: **everything but the characters are mine, is that a good enough agreement for you?

**Authors note: I got so many good reviews for Gangs of the city I decided to right one somewhat similar but different as well so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Summery: The law had finally been passed proclaiming all demons as dangerous, to be killed on the spot. A group of rebels form fighting for the demon cause, and kidnap Kagome and up and coming star, yet what happens when the leader, turns out to be a long lost love and treasured friend, stories a lot better then summery. **

**Dedications: **To some one I love… I'll move on but I'll never forget.

'_Why?' _

_He gazed at her face, so pure, so beautiful. Guilt stabbed at his heart, its clutches cold and unwavering. He would never be worthy of her._

'_If not now then when?' his voice shock with the intensity of his emotion, he feared losing her, yet now he had to let her go. His strength was failing, and against his will a single tear fell, gliding down his cheek._

_Her gaze pierced his very soul. The brilliant green eyes that usually were so full of life and fiery passion were now locked in confusion and pain. She was usually good at hiding her feelings although she never really bothered to, it was never in her nature to do so, yet if you'd known her well enough you would always know were to look when trying to find out what was on her mind. It was her eyes, the windows to her soul. Yes those eyes, those piercing eyes, they would haunt him for the rest of his life._

'_When we no longer love one another, that's when! What is it that you fear so much that would tear us apart?!' Her voice was strong and deep, ripped with passion and a questioning concern. _

_He gazed at her and all her unyielding strength, she wasn't about to give up without a fight he knew this; he had expected it as well, for she was and always would be a warrior at heart. She was the kind of girl that even the worst of men lusted for. She was every mans dream. The perfect girl, Strong but tender, Hard but caring, proud, but modest, courageous but not without fear, a vision of beauty; and she had been his. _

'_It's complicated….. There are so many reasons but I just can't-'_

'_Put them to words' she finished, with a disbelieving smirk. He gave her a nod, she knew him too well, and yet knew nothing of him, and for that he was glad, not even an angel could love a monster._

'_Tell me what you want'_

_He snorted at the question. He knew very what he wanted and it was everything he could not have. Her…to be with her forever… if only life could be so grand. _

'_I want you to move on, I want you to forget me and the love we ever felt, I want to see you happily in love with a man who treats you better then I ever could have'_

_He had to turn from the intensity of her gaze. He knew she would never believe that lie and he hadn't expected her to, but he knew that she would see his solemn decision of the matter and realize something far beyond what she could fathom, was at stake, and knowing her she would leave it be._

'_Will it make you happy?' no! he wanted to scream how could it make him happy, he loved her with all his heart and had been in love with her since junior high and now finally he had her, and he had to give her up. Could fate be so cruel?_

_He had only been happy once in his life, and it had been with her._

'_Yes'_

'_Bullshit' he remained silent, he had to; he didn't trust himself to speak._

'_I'm not just going to leave like this Inuyasha'_

_No and he didn't expect her to, but he needed her to. Finally finding the courage to look her in the eye he took a hold of her hand 'Kagome please, you know I'd never ask you for much, but I insist upon this, I can't explain it, witch is why I need you to trust me that this is how things must be, you have to promise me, not to fallow me, or try to find me, move on and live your life to the fullest, just promise me…please'_

_She gazed at him reading the determination in his eyes till finally she nodded and sighed, a tear running down her cheek. Leaving him would be the hardest thing she'd ever done, and she didn't want to go, but she loved him and would do anything for him so great was her love. she would miss him 'I'll go then' she said ' but I want you to know that loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll never regret it, my only wish is that one day you'll see in your self all the things I see in you. I'll never forget you nor the love we shared, and I never could, InuYasha you're the first person I ever loved, and a part of me will always love you until eternity' she leaned forward to kiss him then, and he replied eagerly, it was to be their last kiss and they hung onto it for dear life. Finally she pulled away and already he missed her warmth. She was crying now, not hard but the subtle tears drifted lightly down her cheeks as she smiled sadly at him ' remember me Inuyasha, and remember always that I love you'_

_Inuyasha nodded and watched her leave, the tears coming freely now. He would see her only once again in the near future, but she would not see him, and the hurt would bring him to his knees. For she was everything he could not be, his mind was black and his heart blacker still, he dreamt of murder and destruction day and night, and fought constantly the temptation to kill, the calmest thought he ever possessed was the thought of his end. He hated himself for the monster he was, and she, his angel, his light, his only ticket from insanity was the only thing that had saved him from his darkness. Yet it could never be, for how could one so tainted love one so pure without ruining all that was pure about them? It could never happen. Yet he would remember her always. His savior, his friend and lover… His Kagome._

_-Good morning Tokyo, It's another beautiful day with a high of 25 and spotless skies, your listening to Reko and the morning crew on Star 1O1 radio the news and more great tunes after these messages-_

Jade rolled out of bed and proceeded to untangle her limbs from the treacherous heap of sheets, her radio red 6:36am but it was five minutes fast.

After turning up the volume on her radio she proceeded with her daily routine.

Talented, famous, and beautiful, Jade was one of many superstars, her career sky rocketing as she became both singer and popular actress.

Though fame had its price.

She lived a solitary life, mostly due to preference. She had once taken residence with other members of her band, but the fast life of rock and role had taken over and she had barley managed to escape its grasp. So now it was back to her old ways of solitude, and she loved the peace and quite of it all.

The news came on and she listened contently, there had been another demon attack, for killed two missing the slayers had their work cut out for them. It was only two years ago that the government had passed that god awful law. Jade had watched it in horror as demon after demon was stripped of all they owned and forced out of society. They'd been now officially labeled as dangerous and were to be weeded out one after another. All demons were to be reported and exterminated on sight. The genocide of an entire species, all because of some zealous fool.

Of course the demons hadn't liked this at all, including some rare humans. A gang had been formed; the rebels calling themselves the Demonic horde. At first they were no real threat being unorganized and chaotic the government easily penetrated their ranks and cut them to the chase but recently under what believed to be new management they'd become undeniably lethal, and no matter what the government tried to do, they were seldom caught at their game.

Flipping her radio off she grabbed her trench and sunglasses, dawning a red haired wig and hat she scurried out the door. She'd rather chance walking the dangerous streets then get stuck in downtown Tokyo traffic for god knows how long, besides no one would recognize her and if they did, not many people now a days would dare draw attention to them selves by screaming her name, you could never know weather a demon was near, waiting to find suitable prey.

………..

He glanced down the street, a majestic figure that would make small men cringe. His eyes scanned the grounds around him, picking out his men below. They had there target, and awaited the kill. It was him code name Goth second in command to his elder brother, one of the demonic four, the leaders of the Demonic horde, and he had a job to do.

He picked out her scent instantly from the throng, it was distinctive and smelled of an exotic flower and musk incense, the smells stirred something in his memory but he dismissed it. The famous Jade Sung would soon meat her end.

He had never seen the woman before nor did he care to, yet the name had been repeated to him many times before, she was an actress and lead singer in some band, and a famous one at that, bringing good publicity in for the gang, its was said she had played in many movies from horror to action sci-fi to drama and that she had skill let alone a beauty, critics called her miraculous, stunning, a performance like you've never seen, the voice of an angle and renowned talent for the stage.

'Well miss Sung it appears your career is soon to come to a dramatic end, how befitting' "Monk! She's headed your way, clad in a black trench, red hair, hat and glasses"

"On your word boss"

"Slayer you ready"

"Just say action"

'And so it begins'

"Action!" Goth leapt from his perch on the roof and landed in a squat shielded from sight in the darkness of a near by alleyway. His blood was boiling, his eyes glowing, and his claws itching for the kill. They were right when they proclaimed demons dangerous, but in banning them, they took away the guilt of killing the innocent, and that was their biggest mistake.

**Crypt Chick**: Your opinion matters, please tell me what you think, I haven't written in a long time, and am planning on finishing what I start this time. This chapter's short due to the fact it's the first one, and just the beginning. Please review, yet be kind, I don't mind criticism so long as it's constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Cryptchick**

**Chapter 2. Recollections**

**A Love for War a War for Love**

**Disclaimer: **everything but the characters are mine, is that a good enough agreement for you?

**Dedications: **To a teacher that openly admired my writing, you gave me the confidence I lacked to write.

**K So I decided to upload this chapter really fast so people could get a better feel for the story enjoy...**

They were right when they proclaimed demons dangerous, but in banning them, they took away the guilt of killing the innocent, and that was their biggest mistake.

……….

Jade dialed the number of her trainer; she usually was never late and wished to save him some worry.

"Good morning how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Jade Sung calling could you tell Mr.- MMPH"

"Hello?... Hello? ….. Ms. Sung are you there?"

Two strong arms enclosed Jade in a tight and harsh embrace, and pulled her from the suns rays into the darkness of the nearest alleyway.

"Well, well, well what a gorgeous little specimen" A deep voice rasped in her ear. The mans hot breath sent shivers down her back making the hair at the nape of her neck stand on end.

Jade trembled as the ice cold hands of fear pulled her into its clutches. She fought it desperately, she had once been called a warrior woman, the strongest woman a person had ever known. She had promised that person that she would live her life to the fullest and prosper, and then once life had been lived, she would grow old, and die a peaceful death. It was a promise she had made to a loved one, and as god as her witness, she would keep it!

Her mind cleared, her blood slowed, her muscles relaxed, all went calm. No she would not give in without a fight!

"I don't like this; she's going way too easy on him"

"Maybe he's just too strong for her, or maybe she's in shook"

"Monk is only human….. She's baiting him"

"How would you know that?"

"Call it woman intuition…….. 'Boss, permission to interfere, I think Monks being lured in by her'"

"I think you're right, go ahead Slayer I'll be right behind you; Night Fox stay at your post"

Slayer jumped down from the fire escape, her long leather jacket flying out behind her, as she walked casually to Monks aid.

Goth, fallowed suit, yet remained in complete shadow.

A white light suddenly illuminated the alleyway, taking all four Gang members by surprise. Goth was forced to throw up an arm in defense of the blinding light. "Goth, Monks down! I repeat Monks down! Slayer do something she's getting away!" Slayer sprang into action, her arm reached out and caught the woman by the shoulder before she could flee, but the woman had other plans, in one swift motion, she had Slayers arm in a painful twist behind her back, bringing the black clad woman to her knees in anguish. That was all the motivation Goth needed, with god like speed and strength he made quick, work of the woman, and watched as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok?"

Slayer rubbed her shoulder as she rotated it, making sure nothing had been dislocated "fuck" she growled, as she got to her feet and proceeded forward to check on the Monk.

Goth turned to gaze at the unconscious girl, his breath catching in his throat. The red wig and hat lay in a heap two feet from her head, leaving her Raven black hair wild and free, her skin was ivory white, with a slight reddening at the cheeks, her lashes thick and black, and her lips a suppliant pink. She looked so week and helpless, giving him a strong urge to protect her, an urge which he dismissed, but her features struck a cored in his memory, he knew her, but from were was the question.

"Shall I do the honors boss?"

Goth shook his head "No this woman fascinates me, we'll bring her back to headquarters"

Slayer nodded and moved to pick up the woman, but Goth stretched out a hand to stop her "No you take Monk, in the van and get back to headquarters as soon as possible, I'll take her through the abandon subway and meet you there, tell night fox to inform my brother the situation has been dealt with"

Slayer nodded and with Night Foxs help, hoisted their fallen companion off the ground and carried him away.

Goth lifted the girl gently from the ground, carefully he dragged his claw across her caller bone drawing blood instantly, and with it he drew an X on the ground, to let the police know what had transpired here.

Then with no further ado he jumped sky ward and was gone without a trace.

………

Jade groaned and attempted to lift a hand to locate the throbbing bump, that graced the back of her head, yet halfway through its journey her hand was jerked to a stop, she opened her eyes and gasped in horror, she was chained to a table.

Instantly Jade took in her surroundings, she stared particularly hard at the corner at the far end of the room, from what she gathered she had been left alone. Not wanting to wait and see what exactly her captors had in store, Jade sent a blast of hot energy into the chains that bound her, liquid pain instantly shot through her body making her gasp and groan in anguish.

"Its no use, miko" a strong deep voice spoke from the dark corner of the room. So she hadn't been left alone after all. "Those chains have a spell on them, so don't even think of using your power"

"What do you want?" she asked glaring into the darkened corner.

"Your name"

The answer surprised Jade and she blinked in confusion "I would have thought being my captor you would have already guessed my name"

"Tell me your name now woman! Your real name"

If it was true that this man didn't know her identity, then Jade was far from the decision to reveal that she was famous "Its Kiki Hitie" Instantly pain shot through her body, and Jade gasped in terrified shook once again.

"You lie"

Her body went limp after the shook of such extreme pain, her head lolling to the side.

"Your name"

"Its Jade, Jade Sung" She spoke in a week voice.

There was silence before he spoke again "You Lie" it was almost a whisper but she heard it and her heart jumped into her throat before the pain came for the third time.

"Tell me your name, your birth name!" The man yelled over her shrikes.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!" Instantly the pain stopped and Kagome fell unconscious.

The man remained motionless, his thoughts spinning, the name the woman had uttered in her state of anguish had disturbed him, deeply.

It was not true, he would not believe it, he could not believe it, pain such as he had not felt in many years suddenly overwhelmed him, and he fought it back desperately.

He was Goth god dam it! Second in command and part of the demonic four, he would not yield to such stupid emotions ever again! Nor would he believe that the woman before him was who she clamed to be. It was a lie it had to be!

His gaze traced her form. Silently he slipped out of the shadows and approached the table were the woman lay sprawled before him. His gaze took in her long thick ebony hair that spread unbound, lusciously across the table, the soft white skin, her tempting lips, and her shapely form. She was a woman built to outshine a goddess, a beauty that would turn even the purist of hearts to lustful sin.

'It's not her' he convinced himself; but it was a lie, and no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. For he had looked into her eyes, as they searched the darkness were he had been hidden, content in watching her. He had witnessed that powerful gaze, that searing intelligence, that startling green, that undying intensity, that fiery passion. They were the windows that lead to her soul. Those eyes, those piercing eyes that had haunted him these past long years.

He'd have recognized them anywhere for they belonged to his angle, his light, his savior…. His, Kagome.

**Cryptchick: 0-0 look into my eyes……. Now review! Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Cryptchick**

**Chapter 3. Both a Nightmare and a Dream**

**A Love for War a War for Love **

**Disclaimer: **everything but the characters are mine, is that a good enough agreement for you?

**Dedications: **To a friend who's always there.

Kagome opened her eyes, and became instantly aware of her surroundings; she appeared to be in an office of sorts and was tied uncomfurtably to a chair placed in front of a large desk.

Facing the window before her, that took up the entire back wall, was a very tall man.

She could not see his face for his back was turned to her, he stood roughly over 6 feet tall, with a strong handsome figure, long silver white hair running down the length of his back, and upon his head a single pair of ….. Dog ears?

"I see you've woken up Ms. Higurashi, tell me why would one wish to change there name?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"You're in no position to state my business lady"

Kagome inwardly fumed, she would not be intimidated by some low life! "What possible value could such information have to you?" she asked calmly.

"None what so ever, I simply wish to know and there for you will tell me, with out question!" His voice spook of danger and she thought it best not to anger one who was so obviously a demon.

"…. I wished my younger sibling to lead a normal life, along with other family members"

She replied.

"Aha, and how many close relations do you have?"

"Three"

"What, only three. Name them?"

"Why, they have nothing to do with me, please, leave them out of this" her voice was desperate, as she stared eagerly at his back.

"Ms. Higurashi I have no intention of hurting your family, if you do not wish to tell me there names then provide me with at least their roles" he said quietly.

Kagome studied the man for a bit before replying in a somewhat confused tone "I have a younger brother and an older sister, then there's my mom."

"That's it, no father, no grandparents?"

"My father died when I was 16 and my grandpa past away four years ago"

"I'm sorry" her eyes widened startled at the genuine sorrow in his voice, who was this man?

"Who are you?" She asked, voicing her thoughts.

"My code name is Goth and I'm second in command to my elder brother, one of the demonic four, I run all the gang business in Tokyo" Kagome inhaled deeply "Dose that intimidate you?"

"No" this stubborn reply was rewarded by a deep chuckle. The man shook his head slightly "You haven't changed a bit have you?" he murmured.

"Pardon?"

He chose not to repeat himself "I'm sorry to say Ms. Higurashi, but the chances of you seeing your family in the near future seem highly unlikely, you are now a prisoner of the Demonic Horde, I give whatever welcome you chose to take"

"I see…. And how long do you expect to keep me here"

"Till you either escape, are rescued, die, or are killed by one of my men, and let me tell you the likeliness of the first two ever happening are near impossible"

Kagome inwardly fumed; she appeared to be falling into an endless pit, a pit that she was helpless to get out of. "Let's say I did escape, or was rescued, what then?"

"We'd hunt you down." 'Could've of guessed that one' "So I'm, stuck here for the rest of my life"

"Yes"

"Why me?"

"We needed the publicity, you're known far and wide, and because you don't take kindly to high security fallowing you around, you were easily accessible"

Kagome felt like she was on the brink of tears, but held them back furiously; she refused to appear week in front of such a man.

Yet she felt utterly beaten, upon her wrist were the chains that robbed her of the one thing that could save her, were once she lived a luxurious life, now she was domed to one of imprisonment. It appears lady luck hated her at the moment. To top it off, she had broken her promise. "I'm sorry" She muttered to herself.

Goth listened contently. Sorry for what? He wondered, the sentence obviously was not meant for him to hear.

"I suppose I'll be staying in a prison won't I?"

Goth sighed inwardly and cursed himself for being a fool "That would be were we keep our prisoners most of the time, but I have other plans for you"

At this Kagome snapped "I will not be some sex kitten to a gang leader, or member for that matter, no man here shall lay a finger on me or you'll regret it!"

Goth whirled around and stared at the girl in disbelief, then he did something he hadn't done in years, he laughed, and I mean truly laughed, "Honestly Kagome do you really think I'd let any of my men lay a hand on you?"

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from his face, his features struck a chord in her memory, and for some strange reason an unbelievable sense of loneliness washed over her. She asked her question once again "Who are you?"

"It's me Kagome….. Inuyasha"

(I could totally end it here but then it woud be a really short chapter so I won't)

…………

"No!" It couldn't be, it wasn't possible, and yet could it be? Kagome took in the mans features there were many differences such as hair and eye color, and the dog ears on his head but then come to think of it, Inuyasha always use to wear a bandana. Everything else was the same, his nose his high cheek bones, the sharp edge of his jaw line, He had grown much taller and had filled out deliciously well, the promise of handsome features that was predominant so long ago were finally his, life had chiseled, cut and carved him into a masterpiece. And the hardships he had endured had given him a dangerous and powerful presence, intensifying the darkness that had been there long before.

And he was a demon! It suddenly all made sense, there was no denying that he was who he claimed to be, what had never made sense so long ago suddenly came into a sharp and life shattering focus. He had for seen his future just as so many other demons had, and he had not wanted it for her, for they both knew that if she had stayed with him, she would not have been in this chair tied up a prisoner. She would have been standing next to him, a gang leader's wife.

The weight of her knew found knowledge brought Kagome to tears, she felt weak again, lonely again, and once again, she wished to die, and the only possible escape from such pain was time, but time was never on her side.

She felt him move behind her, she heard the clean swish of a blade and her hands became free, her face seeking refuge within them.

Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome and brought her face up to his. His touch was gentle and warm, she knew it well. Good how long had it been, she was 16 when he left right? And now she was in her twenties! Had it been so long? It felt like only yesterday when she had last kissed him good bye. They'd been only kids, young and helplessly in love, pulled apart by the cruelties of the world. The pain was almost unbearable.

Why, why had it happened, why to her, and now why had he come back, after all those years all those lonely nights? His departure had left her in ruins, it had taken sheer will to pull her self back together, and now here he was once again the ghost of her past. It wasn't fair.

Kagome fell to her knees her fist pounding the floor. Filled with rage she turned her harsh gaze on him "You have no right" her voice was low and quiet, rung with the pain of to much heart break "what makes you think you can just leave me with out a trace or a word and now just come back and expect me to just-"

"I don't expect anything from you Kagome" Inuyasha said in hushed tone.

His words enraged her even more "then why, why have you brought me here, I had a life, It may not have been the best but it was mine and it was without you!"

The words hurt him but he pushed the hurt aside, she was right he had had no right, he'd opened an old wound, a wound they'd both suffered for, but her especially "Believe me Kagome I hadn't planned this, I didn't realize it was you till I saw you, you were to be another target, a headliner, the demons strike again! But then I recognized you, and that's when I brought you here, if I hadn't someone else in the gang would have killed you and I couldn't let that happen, you must understand this"

Kagome rose slowly from the floor, her tears had ceased though her body still shook from their force. Her gaze lowered she spook in hushed tones "why did you never tell me, all those years ago, why didn't you just tell me you were a demon, did you think I wouldn't have accepted you?"

Inuyasha stepped forward at this, his arm reaching out to touch her then deciding against it "No, I knew you would accept me, you were always the accepting kind, and that's what I feared. I didn't want you to share my fate, so I ended it"

"Why then! Why not in a couple of years, the law was only passed two years ago why not let us carry on until we ended naturally. God dam it Inuyasha you ended us before we were through"

"Come on Kagome" his voice begged her to see reson "could you see us ever ending, we'd been best friends since birth and deliriously happy together for three years, we weren't going to end! At least not soon that is, we were to in love, and…." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know what else to say.

Gazing at her, he noticed that she'd grown taller, and even more beautiful with age, her body had filled out more, her legs grown longer, and her cheek bones more defined, her eyes remained the same though, the green just as vibrant as he'd remembered, and her presence was regal proud and dominating, just as it had always been, except for when she smiled, her smile had always been home "you've grown up Kagome" he said with a soft smile.

Kagome gazed at him, his smile looked so sad, she'd forgotten that she wasn't the only one here who had been hurt, he'd been shunned by society and stripped of everything he owned, and she had yelled at him because he had not wanted her to share in his fate. With this thought she laughed a pained laughed and shook her head before turning her gaze back at him "You've grown up to Inuyasha you're taller then me now, I remember when we were the same height"

"I was taller then you when we first started going out"

"Only by an inch"

He snorted; she remembered that snort and laughed "So what now?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to look out the window.

"If you promise not to say a word to anyone, I'll let you leave"

Kagome mimicked Inuyashas snort "You would trust me enough to do that?"

"Yes"

No, she would have none of this, the last time he had left her it had nearly killed her... she'd thought she'd never see him again, and now that she had, she couldn't just walk away.

He herd her approach him from behind and turned when she pulled on his shoulder.

Kagome gazed fiercely into his eyes before wrapping a strong arm around his neck pulling him down into a fierce kiss.

He meant to pull away, he should have pulled away but his body refused to obey instead he found himself wrapping his arms around her small waist pulling her even closer to his frame.

She brook the heated kiss and pulled away slowly, a small tear ran down her cheek but was caught by Inuyashas hand as he gently whipped it away.

"Why?" his gaze questioned, his eyes still hazy from the passion of the kiss.

"You stopped me from fallowing you once before Inuyasha; I'm not letting you go again not this time, not after being without you for so long"

"People change Kagome, I'm not the person you fell in love with so long ago"

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him again, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck her desperation and sorrow flowing through the kiss, as she clung unto it for dear life, before pulling abruptly away "don't tell me what you felt in that kiss isn't real, the same passion we felt long ago is still there, I know you can feel it I see it in your eyes"

Inuyasha sighed and buried his head into the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent, like he used to. He remembered her scent; it was nearly the same as before, only now more grown up and sensual making it more intoxicating then before.

"I'm not leaving" she stated stubbornly, as she fell even further into his arms.

Her words stabbed at his heart. Why did he reveal himself to her?

"You have to" he whispered into her neck.

"No I don't"

Inuyasha pulled away missing her warmth as soon as he did "Kagome I refuse to be the reason you ruin your life! You can't stay!"

"If you let me go, I'll tell the police everything that happened here"

"Kagome I know you"

"How can you be sure? Eight years is a long time Inuyasha"

He growled, the sound vibrating his chest, it was menacing, and very dog like, something she had never heard him do before, but she refused to be intimidated by it.

"You cannot make me leave Inuyasha, not when I just found you once again"

"Kagome! I'm not the boy you once loved!" he growled releasing his hold on her and pulling away "I've done things that would haunt you till your end, I've killed more people then you or I could count, what you love is a memory"

"You lie, you still have the man I loved inside you, I can see it in your eyes, and as for all that you've done, my love for you was always unconditional, your actions mean nothing to me, it's the man behind them that counts"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her "You naive fool! You cannot give your life up for something that happened eight years ago! You're sentencing yourself to your own hell!"

"I don't care I will not lose you!"

"I'm already lost!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha receded back to his chair, she would not give up yet. "If I manage to hit you five times in hand to hand combat will you let me stay?"

"Giving up so easily?"

Kagome smirked "well, yes or no?"

Inuyasha smiled "I know this game Kagome, you know I'm a demon, and I won't go easy on you like when we were young"

"I don't expect you to"

Inuyasha surveyed her, he knew she was well trained it said in her file that she did her very own stunts, but he knew she couldn't beat him

"Very well I accept you challenge"

Kagome smiled 'let the fight begin'

Inuyasha charged, he always made the first move, why should this be any different. With quick speed he amid a light punch to Kagomes arm. Kagome shifted trapped his fist and delivered a blow to his right check. Any normal person would have been sent to the ground by such a blow, but Inuyasha merely stared in disbelief that she had even managed to touch him.

"One"

He growled and charged once again, Kagome tried to doge but Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen again, he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, applying only enough force to make he wince in pain "Give up this is pointless"

"No!" Kagomes heal shot up making direct contact to Inuyashas groin. Unlike before, this one actually sent Inuyasha to the ground.

"Two"

"Dam it bitch I have great use of that area!"

Kagome laughed "Come now Inuyasha you're being beaten by a girl!"

He growled and in a flash was on his feat. Kagome had barley no time to react, as Inuyasha took her to the ground pinning her with ease.

"Ha I win!"

"Not quite, the only rules were that I had to hit you five times, therefore you really can't ever win"

Inuyasha growled in rage "Then what the hell was the point! This fight could go on forever!"

"Not if you let me win"

"Never!"

"Then you'll have to keep me pined to this floor for the rest of your life!"

Inuyasha growled, that was so like her, quickly he adjusted himself on top of Kagome freeing one hand. Kagome watched as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey that's cheating!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh shut up wench….. Slayer I need you up here now!" Inuyasha placed the phone back in his pocket, and smiled at Kagome "Your lucks changing"

At that moment a tall woman with long black hair, pulled up in a high ponytail walked in. "Sango meet Kagome, Kagome Sango. Sango if you would be so kind as to put Kagome in chains, and place her in my room "

Sango looked a little startled by this order, but did as she was instructed. Once in chains Kagome was lead through a door situated behind a sliding book case "You're right, you're not the man I once knew" she stated as the door closed.

Inuyasha collapsed into his chair, his face buried in his hands, her words echoed in his head, all he had ever wanted was to live in a world were he could prosper as an equal to all other men, have a respectable job and live a respectable life with the woman he loved, but fate was cruel. He could never have that, or his Kagome.

**Cryptchick: la, la, lalala, la, la, lalala……. read and review hope you liked it next chapter soon... I hope**


End file.
